vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimitsu
Summary Yoshimitsu is the head of the Manji Clan, a modern group of ninjas who focus their efforts on stealing from the rich to support the poor. He is a good friend of the genius Doctor Bosconovitch. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Yoshimitsu Origin: Tekken Age: Presumably at least in his 40's Gender: Male Classification: Cyborg Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master Swordsman and Martial Artist, Information Analysis, Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks), Pseudo-Flight (He can suspend himself in the air by raising his sword and spinning it around like a propeller. Can also make use of his suit's wings to soar through the skies), Soul Manipulation (Can inject his own soul into the enemy's body), Power Mimicry (Can copy a move used by the opponent via Soul Stealer), Poison Manipulation (Carries poison gas with him and can exhale it), Health Absorption, Healing, Teleportation, Projectile Reflection, Duplication (Has shown the ability to clone himself), Invisibility (Can turn his body completely transparent), Limited Smoke Manipulation (Can release haze), Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense ominous aura's), Aura from his cursed blade Attack Potency: City level (Can fight against Bryan Fury) Speed: FTL (reacted to a laser Bryan fired at him, which makes him in reaction this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Should be comparable to Bryan Fury) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: His cursed blade, which retains its power and is kept from turning against him by killing evildoers, and another sword, Fumaken, which seals this curse. He is also never without one of his complex suits of armor. Intelligence: Above Average (Yoshimitsu is an incredibly skilled swordsman, martial artist, and ninja who was experienced enough to arise to become the leader of the Manji Clan. In combat, he makes use of unconventional martial and swordplay techniques with practiced, masterful ease, disorienting and confusing his opponents with his wide variety of abilities) Weaknesses: Yoshimitsu's primary sword is cursed, and without a steady flow of villains to slay with it, it will ultimately drive him insane. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Poison Breath:' Yoshimitsu releases a poison breath from his mouth, which damages the opponent. *'Suicide:' Yoshimitsu places himself behind the opponent, then stabs himself and the opponent in the process. *'Soul Siphon:' Yoshimitsu grabs the opponent head and starts absorbing health in order to replenish his own. *'Sword Stab:' Yoshimitsu raises his sword and stabs the opponent. *'Supreme Soul Stealer:' Yoshimitsu assumes a stance and waits for the opponent to attack, then counters with his chi after being hit. *'Rage Art:' Yoshimitsu slashes through the opponent with both swords multiple times before finishing the move with a Moonsault Slayer. Gallery Yoshimitsu 1.png|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 1 Yoshimitsu 2.png|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 2 Yoshimitsu 3.png|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 3 Yoshimitsu 4.png|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 4 Yoshimitsu 5.png|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 5 Yoshimitsu 6.png|Yoshimitsu in Tekken 6 Yoshimitsu TTT2.png|Yoshimitsu in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tekken Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Absorption Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Chi Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Dual Wielders Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Playable Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Thieves Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Acrobats Category:Smoke Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7